Reunion
by Sheikan-fire
Summary: Soren's past comes rushing back with a strange letter and an unexpected reunion. [Spoilers for those who haven't read the SorenIke A supports...if you look really hard oneshot]


Author's note: Ack. I hate Times New Roman.

I don't own Soren (cries) or Ike. Or Fire Emblem. Or any of the names and places mentioned here. (Heh, I'm typing this _after_ I wrote the story...)

---

The message had been simple. Grammatically incorrect, perhaps, but understandable.

"_Heard about your group. You're not safe in Goldoa. Flee now, to Begnion. Hope to meet you soon, Sienne...xxx."_

The message had shaken Soren. Who? Who would want to meet with him in Sienne, of all places? And why wasn't he safe in Goldoa?

He had taken the message to Ike, of course. It had appeared on his desk, in the middle of the night, with no marking on it to serve as some clue as to whom it was that could have sent it. Ike had been just as mystified as he, yet he could not allow him to leave for Begnion. The words he had spoken still, despite all the time had passed since that night, echoed around Soren's head.

"_If you're not safe here, I can understand why you'd want to leave, but...it could be a trap. I cannot allow you to go alone...when we are finished here, I will go with you..." _

Soren remembered feeling furious at being treated like a child. Still, he also remembered the look of concern on his friend's face... he supposed that Ike had only meant well.

That was a long time ago, now. Ike had told the company of the disturbance, and had handed command over to Titania for the period of time that he was away. Soren had been ever so worried about how Ike felt, putting his life on hold while he went on a wild goose chase. It felt like a huge measure to go to, a long time to be away, just for this. Ike had, at the time, assured him that it was fine, but Soren had never believed him.

And now, Sienne. Soren still didn't have a clue who he was meant to be looking for. His commander, standing beside him, spoke, disturbing Soren from his reverie.

"Well. Sienne. It's been a long time since we were last here, hasn't it?" Soren nodded, feeling he had to agree. The city had astonished him last time, and this time was no different. It truly was amazing. All the buildings were neatly placed, perfectly symmetrical. Of course, the markets and stalls slightly ruined it, but it gave an air of excitement to the bustling square.

Yet Soren, being the pessimist he was, couldn't help but notice that between the aristocrats talking loudly and laughing and bragging, behind the beautiful white stone buildings, balancing on an even lower rung of the social ladder than the stall owners, there were the scared, thin faces and hollow eyes of the ones with nothing. He couldn't help but gaze into the eyes of one particular child dressed in rags, hiding in the shadows. The child stared back, and sad understanding passed between them.

Ike put a hand on his shoulder, startling him slightly. Soren looked round into the taller man's eyes, and he closed them briefly, pursing his lips and telling him wordlessly that he sympathized with the child too, but there was nothing they could do. He led him gently away, out of the crowds and into a quieter part of the city.

"He...reminded me of you. In a way, all those years ago when we found you on the streets" Ike said softly.

"That...was a long time ago. I remember being like that too. That's why...I wish I could do something." In reply, the hand on his shoulder briefly tightened its grasp.

"Anyway. We're here. Any idea who we're looking for yet? No clues sprung to mind?" Ike asked him.

"No, Ike. Look, I kept telling you this was a waste of your time. You're-"

"No it's not. I wouldn't have come if it was. Besides, I didn't want you going alone" Ike replied.

"You could have sent someone else" Soren stated simply.

"No, I couldn't have done. I would have been constantly worrying about you while you were gone. It's better this way" Ike replied. He dropped the last few words to a hushed murmur when he saw that a man had stepped purposefully out of a doorway. He strode towards them.

"Ah. I've been expecting you" he said to Soren. He cast a look at Ike, but said nothing when he got a mistrusting glare in return. "If you could follow me..."

"No, wait. Are you the person who sent the note that summoned us here?" asked Ike.

"No, but I am employed by the one who did. I have been instructed to take Soren to her. However..." he glared at Ike "...I was not expecting to be hindered by his escort. If you would kindly adjourn to a resting place for a while, we will come and fetch you later." Ike simply narrowed his eyes, and replied "I'm coming".

The next few minutes passed in a blur. The man led them rapidly through a maze of streets, not stopping once. Several times he took such a sharp turn that Soren and Ike had to sprint out of fear of losing the guide. He took one last sharp left and stopped abruptly in front of a nondescript door to a nondescript building. The last turn had jolted the two mercenaries into a sprint and, not anticipating the abrupt stop, Soren actually crashed into the man. He stepped back carefully, muttering his apologies, but the man didn't look back once. He simply asked

"Do you remember the way here?" When both of the young men glanced at each other, then guiltily mumbled negatives, the man turned to look at them.

"Good" he said, and disintegrated into the atmosphere.

"...What now?" asked Soren hesitantly, looking at the characterless door.

"Well, there's really only one thing to do" Ike replied, then wrapped his fingers around the heavy brass knocker.

"Ike I don't think-" He never managed to finish his sentence, interrupted by Ike banging the adornment into the door. There was silence for a few seconds, then a hatch slid back on the door and an eye glittered at them. It looked them up and down, and then the hatch slid shut again. The owner of the eye opened the door, glancing about before yanking both people through the door and shutting it hurriedly.

Soren had crash landed onto the building's floor. He sat up, and saw someone wearing a long cloak standing over him. He started, then scrambled to get up and backed against a wall.

"Calm, child...I will not harm you"

The voice sounded strangely familiar, but Soren would not devote any thoughts to it. He looked quickly around him, taking in his surroundings for any sign of escape. There was none, not even a window. The room was small and cluttered. It was full of dust. Books and low-level chests and small tables were scattered about the floor. There were bookshelves, full of musty tomes and volumes, and the floorboards were creaky. There were no other rooms, and Soren could hardly see in the gloom. He caught Ike by the door, trying to unlock it frantically.

The tall female in the long black cloak stepped closer, and then with one, smooth movement, threw back her hood with long, pale fingers.

Soren gasped.

The woman was pale and slender, with tapered fingers and an elegant air about her. She had a long, graceful neck, and pitch-dark hair. He couldn't quite see straight, but Soren thought there was a patch of skin on her forehead that was slightly discolored.

With a shock, Soren saw that her eyes...were crimson.

She stepped closer to him. His first instinct was to run, but his legs wouldn't move. She cupped his chin in a slender hand, and lifted his face to look at her in the eye.

"Senerio..." she murmured "You look so much like your father."

Soren stared at her, unable to speak. His eyes were wide, and he felt sensations he only remembered from his childhood; the sharp prickling behind his eyes and the lump in his throat. The tears were gathering now, in the corners of his eyes. He jerked his head away, sharply, and kneaded his eye against his sleeve.

"I'm not Senerio" he whispered "Not since my childhood."

"I know" his mother replied "You chose Soren instead. Senerio was the name you were meant to have, the Goldoan name I gave you when you were born."

The tears were flowing freely now. He stood, sobbing quietly. Somewhere he registered that Ike was watching them, but he committed no thought to it. He suddenly felt his mother put her arms around him, and it brought back dizzying memories and feelings that he had worked so hard to bury deep inside. He recognized her scent, the scent of rose petals, faint but there. He hadn't been held by someone in so long, and he broke down in her embrace.

Once the worst of the sobs had subsided, he spoke.

"Why?...Mother, why did you leave me behind?..." Soren's voice was shaky and quiet, and full of pain.

"Because I had to. Senerio, they killed your father. I was so lucky to escape with my life, not to mention with you, too. They hunted us down, and the search continues. That's why...in that note, I told you that you were not safe in Goldoa...you never will be. Please, stay away from other dragons. I have to, as well, but..."

"But you're a full blood. That's why you can go near them without the sense of prejudice around you. I know..." he mumbled. His mother had no reply to that, so she simply held him more tightly.

"I am so glad to have met up with you again, Senerio. I probably don't deserve your forgiveness for abandoning you, but I ask it of you anyway."

---

Soren looked back at the dim hovel once more, before following Ike.

"Well. That must have been a shock" Ike said.

"It was. A huge shock, but...at least now I know that one of my parents still lives" Soren replied. Ike nodded in reply and then said, quietly,

"Senerio. It suits you" Soren rolled his eyes at the nudge he got from Ike, but couldn't help but smile.

"Can I call you Senerio in private?" Ike asked. Soren groaned.

"Do you have to?" Ike nodded vigorously in return. "Go on then, I suppose."

Ike smiled and ruffled the mage's hair. "Thanks, Senerio."

---

Author's note: Wowee. I dunno where that came from, but...hn. Oh well. I really enjoyed writing this. Okay, there's not much of a plot, but...hey. Gimme a break. I just sat down one evening in front of my PC, eating cold noodles (I love cold noodles XDDD) began typing this, sat back two hours later and wondered what the hell I was doing.

So you likey? Reviews? Please?


End file.
